nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Counter Terror
Counter Terror is a platform-shooter game created by Moonloop and released on Newgrounds on February 21, 2013. It was featured on Pixel Love on February 25, 2013. The player, playing as Agent Fred, is tasked with the goal of rescuing hostages from Xevius Gradieus' death machine. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up key - Aim up * Down arrow key - Crouch, aim down while jumping *' key' - Shoot *'C key' - Use item *'S key' - Switch between items Levels Levels are divided into missions, with every two levels per given location. Difficulty levels can also be selected in the modes Easy, Medium or Hard. Introduction The game begins with an introductory cutscene. A man with an eye patch over his right eye points at a picture that has the words "Counter Terrorist Unit" at the top of it with a stick. . Xevious has almost finished building some sort of death machine. We don't know much about his project. Our experts say it could be a laser beam on a giant plastic duck, but now I suspect they were just making fun of me. He's a threat to the whole country, maybe to the whole world. What does he want? Money? Power? Beautiful super top models? If I were him...I would just ask to be left on an island. Alone. Alone, with a hundred chicks. And then I would proclame myself the king of that island. (Agent: Err...sir, that looks photoshopped.) It isn't. (Agent 2: It totally is, I can tell from the pixels.) Well...anyhow, a couple of minutes ago some terrorists erupted in the national bank offices. We have reasons to believe that there's Xevious Gradius' hand behind this robbery. Get there ASAP. You're dismissed. (Just in time for my tea break... I really deserved it today.) }} Ending Items Several items can be found throughout stages that Agent Fred can pick up to add to his inventory. The player starts with a set number of each item at the very beginning of each stage. All items have no maximum capacity; they are determined by the number of items present in the stage. *'Grenades' - Can be thrown to kill enemies from a farther distance away. It also destroys some walls and platforms. *'Flashbangs' - When it explodes, it temporarily blinds enemies and sometimes Agent Fred, if he is too close. *'Ropes' - Attaches to the ceiling and allows Agent Fred to climb up and move down it. Interactive objects *'Hostages' - All hostages need to be found and interacted with before the player is allowed to complete the level. Rescuing hostages keeps the player's score at a high value, though killing hostages does not affect Agent Fred's ability to finish the stage he is currently in. *'Bulletproof vests' - Allows Agent Fred to take one extra hit from bullets. *'Checkpoints' - Agent Fred respawns from the last checkpoint touched upon dying. Soundtrack Previews A video trailer showing off some scenes and gameplay was uploaded on April 4, 2012. External links *Counter Terror feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games Category:Multiplayer games